


If You Love Me Right

by FluffyGhosty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Scott and Stiles book a hotel for some reason and have sex. (There is litterally no other way to explain this because that's exactly what happens.)





	If You Love Me Right

“Please don't leave… Mnmmmm…” Stiles groans as Scott presses into him while using his foot to close the hotel door, resulting in him stumbling a bit. 

 

“Not if I can help it.” Scott growls as he slips his hand under Stiles’ shirt and thrusts the offending garment over his head and out of the way. 

 

“Oh my God.” Stiles groans when Scott's lips nip at the skin just above his nipple. 

 

Scott gently presses Stiles back towards the bed, their tangle of limbs making the movement clumsy. Stiles feels something catch on his ankle and the boys falls back. Stiles will never admit that the sound he made was anything close to the squeak Scott thinks he heard when they land on the bed. Both boys erupt into laughter, Scott burying his face in Stiles’ neck for a moment before kissing up his jaw. 

 

He fiddles with the button of Stikes’ jeans and swiftly shucks them to the floor to join what Scott discovers to be their backpacks. He looks down at Stiles and takes in the sight of his pale flushed skin and obvious erection tenting his boxers. He can't help the pleased smile on his face. 

 

Stiles groans and grabs Scott's face, pulling him into a bruising kiss. “Too many clothes.” He grunts as he fights with his belt, Scott losing his shirt. Stiles runs his hands up Scott's side and it sends shivers down his spine. After some shifting followed by some giggling from the boys, both are stripped to their boxers. 

 

Scott slots Stiles' thigh between his own leg and ruts against it as he slips his hand down Stiles’ shorts. The breathy moan he lets out makes Scott twitch, aching to get in him. Yesterday. 

 

He pulls off the underwear all the way and grips the meat of his thigh in his hand. “God I need you.” Scott growls and continues to rut against Stiles and press kisses across his lips and jaw. 

 

Stiles presses something warm and plastic against Scott's chest, and he looks down to see a tube of lube. “Of course you knew this would happen.” Scott chuckles. 

 

“I mean, I had my hopes. You tell me we’re going to a hotel in the middle of butt fuck nowhere, and you expect me not to get excited?” Stiles snarkily replies, setting the tube next to his hip before pulling a smiling Scott in for another kiss. 

 

Scott sinks lower, his lips trailing along the patch of hair on Stiles’ chest and across his stomach. He can feel the bob of Stiles’ erection against his throat as he sinks lower, his fingers trailing across his thighs before lining up against his hips. 

 

He nuzzles the happy trail and light bush of public hair before licking from the base to the tip, Stiles releasing an appreciative mewl. The tip is red and dripping, drops running down along the side which Scott laps at noisily. Oral has always been Stiles’ expertise, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love the noises Stiles makes when he attempts it. 

 

“Please Scott… Scotty come on… I need-” He is breathy and panting as his fingers comb through Scott's hair. 

 

“What? What do you need?” Scott asks, his voice husky and rumbly in his chest. He knows how much Stiles loves it when he gets dominant and aggressive, though he'll never fully understand why, and he's happy to oblige. If it means getting those sounds out of him and seeing that look in his eyes as he fucks him into the mattress, hell he'd call him Susan for all he cares. 

 

“You. In me. Please.” He pants out as Scott presses kisses to the large vein running down his dick. 

 

Scott growls in affirmation and grabs the bottle of lube, pressing some of it onto his fingers. He dips low and spreads his thighs apart before licking a stripe up the inside of his thigh, earning a gasp in pleasure. Scott presses his now lubed finger against the hole before thrusting it in slowly. 

 

“I'm right here.” Scott whispers as Stiles reaches for him, grabbing his bicep that he's currently using to hold himself up. 

 

“Dear God. Scotty, man….” He moans as Scott slides his finger out slips out of his boxers  and slicks himself up.

 

He laps at the skin of Stiles belly button before licking a line to his clavicle, goosebumps rising across the pale skin. “You ready?” He asks, grabbing his hips and waiting for confirmation. 

 

Stiles swallows deeply and nods, his fingers curling into the sheets as Scott slides forward, pressing in until his hip settles itself against his ass. Stiles grins as Scott waits for a moment, pressing kisses to his jaw. 

 

Stiles clamps down on Scott's neck when he starts thrusting, his nails making disappearing angel wings down his back. He can hear the rumble of a growl in Scott's chest as he presses his nose behind Stiles’ ear. 

 

“God I- I love you.” Stiles grunts out as Scott leaves a quickly purpling bruise on his neck just above the line of the collar of his shirt for him to struggle to cover tomorrow. 

 

“You too.” Scott responds and lurches forward as a loud pounding echoes from the wall. 

 

He and Stiles both laugh, just now remembering they are in a hotel and they are slamming the headboard of their creaky bed into the wall and moaning like porn stars for the entire floor to hear. Scott doesn't let up though, just muffles Stiles’ moans with his own lips, even though he would love to hear him yell. 

 

Especially as he launches sticky white across their stomachs. Scott stills, gently pulling out and sitting up as Stiles pants heavily. “Jesus. We are gonna have so many noise complaints aren't we?” 

 

“Not everybody loves to hear you scream as much as I do.” Scott responds with a cheeky grin. 

 

Stiles chuckles, taking a deep breath before sitting up to kiss Scott. “Lay down. Let me…” He nudges Scott's shoulders, slowly pushing him back into the rumpled sheets. 

 

Stiles lowers himself over Scott's erection, only taking him partway in before Scott moans an “Oh yes please”.

 

Stiles pulls off with a pop. “My God this tastes horrible. Is this the cheap shit we got off of Amazon?” He asks as he got inspects the bottle now at the foot of the bed. 

 

“Well my dick has also been in your ass, so that probably doesn't help either.” Scott points out with a shrug, earning a glare. 

 

“Wolfs got jokes tonight, huh?” He asks as he grips the base and holds his manhood up, scraping the tip lightly with his teeth. Scott moans loudly and arches his back. 

 

“Stiles!” He keens as Stiles lowers himself again. 

 

Stiles has always had an oral fixation, you can tell by the mutilated pens and highlighters in his pencil case, even before he knew what that was. Then, when he was old enough, he learned how to put that to good use on his partners. Though he started on women, Malia was very appreciative of his skills, he's found he much prefers a male's anatomy pressing down on his tongue and poking the back of his throat. Scott's anatomy to be more specific. 

 

He's had plenty of practice, plenty of time to learn just what gets Scott buzzing. He cups his tongue around the bottom and hums lightly as he lets the head press into his throat. Scott groans and weaves his fingers into Stiles' hair as he opens his legs wider. Stiles peers up at him through his lashes and Scott can't fight the instinct to shine his red eyes as he comes down his throat. 

 

Stiles takes it all, sliding off with an obscene pop as a line of saliva stretched between his puffy lips and Scott's dick. 

 

“That mouth was made for sex, I swear to God.” Scott groans as he pulls Stiles in for a kiss, still tasting himself on his lips. 

 

“Well that and eating all of your food. Speaking of, where are we going for dinner?” Stiles asks as he plops down next to Scott, both laughing. 


End file.
